Timer Ball
|} The Timer Ball (Japanese: タイマーボール Timer Ball) is a type of Poké Ball introduced in Generation III. It can be used to catch a wild Pokémon, being more likely to succeed the longer it has been since the start of the . In the core series games Price | 1000| 500}} |} |} Effect Manual activation When used from the Bag in a encounter, it attempts to catch the wild Pokémon. It has a catch rate modifier that increases with the number of turns that have passed in the encounter (so this counter is 0 on the first turn), calculated as follows: From Generation III to IV: From Generation V onward: |} If used on an Ultra Beast, the catch rate modifier is instead always set to 0.1×. The Timer Ball cannot be used in situations in which Poké Balls cannot be used, such as in wild battles with two or more opponents currently present or against a trial Pokémon. If used in a Trainer battle (except if used as a Snag Ball on a Shadow Pokémon), the opposing Trainer will deflect it, wasting the ball. If used on the ghost Marowak, it will dodge it, wasting the ball. Held item fails if the user is holding a Timer Ball. Description |More effective as more turns are taken in battle.}} |A somewhat different Ball that becomes progressively better the more turns there are in a battle.}} |A Ball that gains power in battles taking many turns.}} |A somewhat different Ball that becomes progressively better the more turns there are in a battle.}} |A somewhat different Poké Ball that becomes progressively more effective the more turns that are taken in battle.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | Trick House (Second Puzzle) | Poké Mart (after receiving a Repeat Ball from the Devon Employee on ) |- | | | vendor (after upgrading the Network Machine with the and ) |- | | The Under Subway | Outskirt Stand (after Duking's first email) |- | | Citadark Isle | Outskirt Stand |- | | | , , , and Poké Marts Pokémon News Press |- | | | Goldenrod Department Store lottery (second prize) |- | | | (2500+ steps) |- | | Castelia City, Chargestone Cave, Icirrus City, Challenger's Cave | and Poké Marts; Shopping Mall Nine |- | | , Castelia City, Striaton City | , , and Poké Marts; Shopping Mall Nine |- | | Routes and ; Geosenge Town, Poké Ball Factory | , , and (South Boulevard) Poké Marts; |- | | | Poké Mart (after speaking to scientist on Route 116) (20% chance after a rematch with Catherine and Pokémon Ranger Jackson) |- | | | (all levels) |- | | Blush Mountain | Poké Mart, Festival Plaza (Goody shops) |} |} Artwork Sprites Models In the anime A Timer Ball appeared in Which One ~ Is It?, a Japanese ending theme from the . In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Timer Ball first appeared in A Sketchy Smattering of Smeargle and Skirting Around Surskit I, where tried to use one to catch . However, Guile Hideout, seeking to catch Jirachi himself, used his sword to slice the Ball in two before it could hit its target. In the TCG The , first found in , allows the player to flip two s, search for an Evolution Pokémon for each heads gotten from their Deck, reveal them to the other player, and add them to their hand. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=計時球 |zh_cmn=計時球 / 计时球 |fr=Chrono Ball |de=Timerball |it=Timer Ball |ko=타이마볼 Timer Ball |pt_br=Bola Tempo |ru=Хроно-Болл Khrono-Boll |es=Turno Ball |vi=Bóng Time }} Category:Poké Balls de:Timerball es:Turno Ball fr:Chrono Ball it:Poké Ball#Timer Ball ja:タイマーボール zh:计时球（道具）